In general, electrical components generate heat as a waste byproduct of their operation. The heat generated by the operation of the electrical components, therefore, is rejected into the surrounding environment. However, an increase in generation of heat may be detrimental to performance and operation of electrical components. In some applications, heat-sensitive electrical components may be located at positions on one or more circuit boards in which heat from other electrical components adversely affects operation of the heat-sensitive electrical components.
Accordingly, methods for designing and fabricating circuit boards that control the flow of thermal energy may be desired.